A Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connector in an existing TYPE C standard generally includes an insulating body. Multiple terminals are received in the insulating body. The terminals include differential signal terminals used for transmitting a high frequency signal and ground terminals. The terminals are used for being soldered to a circuit board. A metal member is fixedly arranged on the insulating body and located at the outer side of the terminals. A metal shell sleeves the insulating body. The metal shell is used for being soldered to the circuit board. The metal member urges against the metal shell to be grounded. The metal member is used for shielding noise signals around the terminals. However, since the metal member can be grounded only by the metal shell, and an assembly gap inevitably exists when the metal member and the metal shell are assembled, so that the metal member cannot stably urge against the metal shell, thereby leading to a poor grounding effect of the metal member, a good shielding action cannot be achieved for the terminals, and the electrical connector cannot obtain a good high frequency transmission performance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.